Detronizacja Królowej Lodu
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Akcja dzieje się po RE: Apokalipsa. Jedna wyjątkowa noc z życia Carlosa Olivery. Carlos X Alice. Opowiadanie pisane na zamówienie: miało być dużo seksu, przemocy, którego to warunku raczej nie spełniłam:P, i wulgaryzmów. Męska rzeczXD. Z dedykacją dla T.


Alice miała najpiękniejsze piersi, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Chociaż właściwie tak do końca to wcale ich nie wiedziałem. To znaczy, nie widziałem nago. Miałem za to okazję podziwiać je obleczone obcisłym wojskowym podkoszulkiem, t-shirtem z logiem U.S.Army czy wreszcie pod szeroką bluzą w kolorach moro, jaką mają na wyposażeniu siły szybkiego reagowania. Jej piersi zawsze były cudownie okrągłe i rozkosznie sterczące, wręcz idealne. Takiego biustu nie można było nazwać „cyckami", bo nazwa ta brzmiała zbyt wulgarnie i nie oddawała piękna kształtów, które Alice nosiła tak dumnie przed sobą. Nie uznawała staników i dlatego nie zakładała ich ku uciesze całej męskiej części naszego oddziału, a więc siedmiu żołnierzy, którzy myśląc o jej boskich krągłościach oddawali się zapamiętale waleniu konia podczas nocnych postojów, na brak których nigdy nie narzekaliśmy i których wyczekiwaliśmy z chorobliwą wręcz niecierpliwością.

Właśnie mieliśmy taki postój i właśnie sam robiłem sobie dobrze stojąc pod zimnym prysznicem w całkiem nieźle zaopatrzonej łazience dla pracowników stacji odwiertowej „Texas" gdzieś w Nevadzie. Czułem się jak pieprzony nastolatek, który z ręką pod kołdrą, waląc konia, myśli o nowej nauczycielce od angielskiego i jej dwudziestosześcioletnim cudownym ciele. Tylko że ja myślałem o Alice. O zimnej, twardej jak lód Alice ze spojrzeniem, które może przeszyć człowieka jak ostrze. Oraz o jej piersiach. Głównie o jej piersiach, które próbowałem wyobrazić sobie nago, co przychodziło mi raczej łatwo, bo widziałem w życiu już wiele kobiecych biustów różnych kształtów, rozmiarów, a nawet kolorów. Nie miałem jednak okazji oglądać tego najpiękniejszego, należącego do mojej kompanki broni Królowej Lodu Alice.

Nie czułem zimna płynącej wody, bo rozgrzewało mnie wewnętrzne ciepło, mające źródło gdzieś w moich jądrach. Przyśpieszyłem ruchy dłoni, teraz już tylko czekając na finał. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu. Woda płynęła mi teraz pod twarzy. Zamknąłem oczy, rozkoszując się kontrastem doznań. Zimno i gorąco, cudownie.

- Alice – wyszeptałem, nie zdając sobie z tego do końca sprawy.

Przygryzłem usta. Kobiety, z którymi miałem okazję uprawiać seks, zgodnie przyznawały, że to, co robię z wargami przy szczytowaniu, jest naprawdę urocze. Niech im będzie. Nie wygram z nieświadomymi odruchami własnego ciała.

- Kurwa, Carlos! – Usłyszałem nagle gdzieś zza drzwi. – Wyłaź już stamtąd!

Jill, subtelna i kobieca jak zwykle.

Oparłem się plecami o kafelkową ścianę i opuściłem ręce. Chyba nici z happy endu.

- Co on tam robi tak długo? – Pytanie Jill było z pewnością skierowane do kogoś obok niej i przesycone złością. – Zużyje całą ciepłą wodę!

- Zimna cię nie zabije. – Padła odpowiedź; głos poznałem od razu. Alice! Serce jakoś zabiło mi szybciej.

- Pewnie konia wali – syknęła Jill i rozległo się głośne pukanie w drzwi. – Carlos!

- Już wychodzę! – rzuciłem, sięgając po ręcznik i wyszedłem spod prysznica.

Podszedłem ostrożnie do półki, na której zostawiłem swoje rzeczy, ślizgając się na mokrej podłodze. Kątem oka spojrzałem na świeżo wyprane bokserki i podkoszulek i skrzywiłem się. Na białym materiale nadal zostały ślady krwi – pamiątka po niedawnym draśnięciu kulą, która mogła mnie zabić i dobrze, że tego nie zrobiła. Spojrzałem w lustro i zlustrowałem pamiątkę, którą ów pocisk zostawił na moim lewym biodrze. Świeżo zagojona rana nie wyglądała zbyt atrakcyjne, ale kiedy zamieni się w bliznę, będę mógł się nią chwalić niczym orderem za odwagę.

- Carlos! – Znowu głos zza drzwi.

Owinąłem się w pasie ręcznikiem. Był dosyć skąpy, dlatego opuściłem go tak nisko, jak tylko mogłem, żeby zakrył chociaż w części moje klejnoty, których wielkość w pełni mnie zadowalała i moje kobiety także, co najważniejsze.

Spojrzałem na wysokie, wojskowe buty, które stały obok półki na podłodze. Prawie czułem ich zapach. Kątem oka zlustrowałem swoje gołe, czyste, świeżo umyte stopy. Żal pozbawiać się takiej przyjemności, jaką jest pobieganie boso. Wolę ryzykować grzybicą niż założyć na stopy moich wiernych towarzyszy niedoli. Niech się przewietrzą. Przyda im się.

Sięgnąłem po plecak i upchałem do niego swoje spodnie, bluzę, skarpetki, brudną bieliznę i równie brudny podkoszulek. Przytrzymując ręcznik, obwiązując się nim jeszcze ciaśniej, ruszyłem do drzwi. Zarzuciłem plecak na ramię i nacisnąłem klamkę. Jill musiała tylko na to czekać, bo ledwo uchyliłem drzwi, wyrwała mi je. Spojrzała na mnie, marszcząc brwi, a potem, wcale się z tym nie ukrywając, zlustrowała moje krocze.

- Udało się, Olivera? – Po nazwisku zwracała się do mnie tylko wtedy, kiedy była zła.

W odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnąłem i ruszyłem przed siebie korytarzem.

- Jak nie ma ciepłej wody… - zagroziła mi jeszcze na odchodnym Jill zawieszając znacząco głos. Machnąłem jej tylko ręką.

Nie uszedłem kilkunastu kroków, kiedy wpadłem na Kosiarza. John Norton był ode mnie dwa lata starszy i dwa centymetry wyższy, jak wyczytałem z jego prawa jazdy i stał ode mnie dwa stopnie wyżej w hierarchii wojskowej. Cholerne dwójki.

- Olivera – zaczął rzeczowym tonem dowódcy, który nie znosi sprzeciwu – twoja kolej trzymania warty. Chyba nie zapomniałeś?

- Nie, sir – odpowiedziałem, starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie.

- To zakryj czymś jajca i już cię tutaj nie ma.

- Tak jest, sir.

Nie miałem nic przeciwko słuchaniu rozkazów, ale dupek prawie w moim wieku jako mój przełożony jakoś mnie wkurzał.

Kosiarz spojrzał na mnie z góry i powoli odszedł. Leciał na Jill, każdy to wiedział. Ona najlepiej i sprytnie to wykorzystywała. Choćby dzisiejszy dodatkowy postój. Cwaniara.

Rozejrzałem się. Pusto. Zrzuciłem ręcznik. Moja fujara nadal stała na baczność, pulsując nieznośnie. Schyliłem się po spodnie. Postanowiłem nie bawić się w bieliznę i założyłem bojówki na gołą skórę. Na plecy zarzuciłem bluzę. W końcu założyłem też skarpetki, nieco lepkie od potu i o aromacie starego sera, ale zawsze to coś. Zawiązałem buty i ruszyłem przez korytarz, rozglądając się za Motorkiem, który miał przeczyścić i naoliwić nam spluwy.

Każdy z naszego teamu miał jakąś ksywkę. Motorek był najmłodszy; dzieciak niedawno skończył dwadzieścia lat. Zachciało mu się polatać z bronią i trafił do nas. Latał tak skutecznie, że Kosiarz niejednokrotnie mówił, że „lata jak z motorkiem w dupie". I tak został Motorek. Z Kosiarzem była podobna historia. Zwykł mawiać: „Jak coś spierdolicie, skoszę wam głowy". Taa, słyszałem o „skracaniu o głowę", „ukręcaniu łbów", ale o „koszeniu głów"?... Ciekawe, ciekawe. Reszta naszych chłopców miała niemniej wymyślne ksywki. Tylko ja byłem po prostu Carlosem, a dla szefa i wkurzonej Jill Oliverą. Kosiarz uznał, że wystarczająco głupio się nazywam, żeby wymyślać dla mnie jakąś ksywkę. No i dobrze. Pseudonimy są dobre dla dzieciaków w wieku licealnym, nie dla poważnych mężczyzn pod trzydziestkę.

Motorka znalazłem prawie od razu. Z uśmiechem podał mi moje spluwy, twierdząc, że będą strzelać „jak ta lala". Cóż, wolałbym, żeby strzelały porządnie.

Rzuciłem pod nosem krótkie „dzięki" i wpychając guny za pasek, ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Po chwili wyszedłem na zewnątrz w powoli gęstniejący mrok. Przede mną ciągnął się balkon o szerokości mniej więcej trzech metrów. Dalej były metalowe schody prowadzące w dół. Powoli powlokłem się w ich stronę i usiadłem na najwyższym stopniu. Rozejrzałem się. Cicho, pusto. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie będę miał się na baczności. Tylko że… Alice i Jill. Razem. Pod prysznicem. Nago.

Carlos, cholera! Weź się w garść. Skup się. Stoisz na czatach.

…i Jill widzi te cudowne piersi, ma je na wyciągnięcie ręki…

Kurwa! O czym ty myślisz?! Gdybym doszedł tam, pod prysznicem, nie byłbym teraz nerwowy jak kot w marcu. Szlag! Wszystko wina Jill.

Przekląłem pod nosem. Powietrze było ciepłe; czułem je dobrze na wilgotnej jeszcze skórze. Przyjemne uczucie, całkiem przyjemne.

I jak tu walczyć z własnym ciałem? Nie da rady. Rozejrzałem się. Ani śladu żywej duszy. A potem sięgnąłem do guzika przy spodniach. Rozpiąłem go, a potem rozsunąłem rozporek. Ostrożnie wsunąłem rękę w spodnie. Jest, nadal twardy.

Nagle jakieś nieokreślone przeczucie kazało mi szybko się odwrócić. Zerwałem się i cofnąłem o schodek. Znieruchomiałem z rękami na rękojeściach spluw.

- Alice. – To była ona. – Cholera, przestraszyłaś mnie.

Kobieta przykucnęła na jednym kolanie; w jej dłoni lśnił nóż. Uśmiechnęła się, unosząc kącik ust i schowała ostrze do buta. Wstała powoli.

- Miałeś szczęście – powiedziała. – Gdyby to był jakiś Chodziarz…

- Jasne – wyjąkałem – wiem. Zamyśliłem się. Co chciałaś zrobić z tym nożem?

- Nastraszyć cię troszkę, Carlos.

- Udało ci się.

Powiedziałem to zgodnie z prawdą. Nastraszyła mnie. Kurwa, rozporek! Szybko sięgnąłem ręką do spodni i zapiąłem się. Ten ruch nie uszedł uwadze Alice, ale nie skomentowała go. Dobrze. Usiadła za to na moim miejscu na najwyższym stopniu. Niewiele myśląc, usiadłem naprzeciw niej i oparłem się o poręcz. Niby przypadkiem nasze stopy dotknęły się lekko. Spojrzałem na Alice uważnie. Miała na sobie moje szorty i podkoszulek, które zostawiłem w łazience, żeby wyschły! Dostrzegła moje zdumienie, bo naciągnęła lekko materiał spodenek na kolana i uśmiechnęła się.

- Uprałam wszystkie moje ciuchy – wyjaśniła. – Nie miałam co na siebie założyć, dlatego pożyczyłam twoje. Były już prawie suche.

- Rozumiem. I tak wyglądasz w nich lepiej niż ja.

Znowu ten nieśmiały uśmiech.

- Tego akurat nie wiem. Nie widziałam cię jeszcze w bieliźnie.

Zaraz, zaraz, chwileczkę. Czy Alice właśnie ze mną flirtowała?... Niemożliwe.

- Dzisiaj nie zobaczysz, bo jej nie założyłem.

Spojrzałem przelotnie na jej piersi. Cuda! Uśmiechnąłem się.

Alice podsunęła kolana pod brodę. Moje szorty powędrowały w górę na jej nogach, odsłaniając rozkosznie kształtne uda. Objęła kolana ramionami.

- Szukałam cię dzisiaj – zaczęła, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

- I znalazłaś? Byłaś z Jill, co? A ja w łazience.

- Niezupełnie. Byłam sama i weszłam do łazienki. Nie byłam pewna, czy tam cię znajdę. – Nie była pewna? Przecież wszem i wobec ogłosiłem, że kąpię się pierwszy, bo umrę od własnego zapachu i zabiję cały oddział na dokładkę; nikt nie miał zamiaru mnie powstrzymać przed zniknięciem w łazience. – Ale znalazłam. Byłeś pod prysznicem. Powiedziałeś moje imię.

- Że co? – Spojrzałem na nią zdumiony; chyba faktycznie coś jęknąłem, ale żeby imię Alice?... No tak, myślałem o niej, ale żeby stękać jej imię?... Dopiero po chwili doszedł do mnie sens tego, co powiedziała wcześniej. Była w łazience.

- Widziałam jak… no…

- Jak co? – Przełknąłem ślinę.

- Jak walisz konia – rzuciła bez krzty zażenowania, nie bawiąc się w ładniejsze słowa.

Gdybym był bardziej wstydliwy, pewnie bym się zarumienił.

- Jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby facet to robił. – Co za szczerość. – Skończyłeś?

Moje życie seksualne nie było moim zdaniem zbyt wdzięcznym tematem na rozmowę, ale na szczęście nie byłem żadnym purytaninem.

- Nie – odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. – Jill mi przeszkodziła.

- Jill i ja, co? – sprostowała; kiwnąłem głową. – Nadal ci stoi?

Spojrzałem na nią zdumiony.

- Sprawdź, jeśli chcesz – rzuciłem, opierając splecione ramiona na kolanach.

I wtedy zamiast zachichotać, spojrzeć z oburzeniem albo spoliczkować mnie, Alice przechyliła się nad łagodną linią swoich boskich nóg i dotknęła mojego krocza. Jej ruch był tak niespodziewany, że aż drgnąłem. Przez materiał spodni doskonale czułem jej dotyk. Drobne, ale dobrze znające ciężar broni palce przesunęły się po moim penisie. Myślałem, że zaraz eksploduję, ale wtedy Alice cofnęła dłoń.

- Stoi – przyznała, śmiejąc się na swój specyficzny, poważny sposób.

- Jak Krzywa Wieża w Pizie – też się roześmiałem.

- Pokaż mi go.

Zamurowało mnie.

- Nie powinnaś czasem spać? – szybko zmieniłem temat zupełnie wbrew sobie.

Pokręciła przecząco głową; jej rude loki lekko zafalowały.

- Piłaś coś? – zapytałem, nim zdążyłem się zreflektować.

- Nie, dlaczego pytasz? – W jej głosie nie było śladu złości, tylko ciekawość.

- Takie zachowanie nie jest w twoim stylu – wyjaśniłem powoli. – Królowa Lodu Alice chce podziwiać moją fujarę. Może to koniec świata?...

- A co jest w moim stylu? – Pytanie padło aż za szybko.

- Nie obraź się, Al, ale jesteś jak bryła lodu. Zimna, twarda, niewzruszona, opanowana...

Wpatrywałem się w Alice wyczekująco. Przez chwilę milczała. Objęła kolana ramionami i oparła na nich brodę. Rude loczki wdzięcznie opadły na jej policzki.

- A może to wokół mnie jest bryła lodu? – zaczęła powoli, wcale na mnie na patrząc. – Nie wiem, co mi zrobili, ale coś się we mnie zmieniło… Jednak gdzieś tam w środku nadal odczuwam potrzebę ciepła. Może ktoś powinien stopić ten lód wokół mnie?...

Ktoś czy ja? A może to było pytanie retoryczne? Nadal wpatrywałem się w Alice. Milczała, ja także nic nie mówiłem, ale w głębi serca czułem, że coś zawisło między nami i to coś mogło być nicią głębszego porozumienia. Teraz musiałem uważać, żeby jej nie zerwać.

- Może masz rację – odpowiedziałem niepewnie.

Wyglądało na to, że Alice tylko czekała na moje przytaknięcie, bo uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej twarz rozjaśniła się wyraźnie. Uśmiechnięta Alice jest tysiąc razy ładniejsza od ponurej Alice.

- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – zapytała niespodziewanie, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

Przeszył mnie dreszcz. Zaraz, zaraz, czy Alice właśnie spojrzała na mnie z pożądaniem?

A tak w ogóle, dobre pytanie. Powinienem szybko coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogłem. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i spojrzałem na kobietę. Właściwie to mógłbym od razu rozchylić jej uda i zerżnąć, czego pragnąłem od pierwszej chwili, kiedy ją zobaczyłem, ale to byłoby zbyt wulgarne. Zamiast tego znowu dotknąłem stopą jej stopy i czekałem na ruch z jej strony.

Doczekałem się bardzo szybko, bo nagle podniosła się na nogach i zbliżyła się do mnie na czworakach, ostrożnie balansując rękami na wąskim, zimnym stopniu. Jej twarz znalazła się na wysokości mojej twarzy tak blisko, że czubki naszych nosów prawie się ze sobą spotkały. Widziałem piegi na jej policzkach i śliczne, czarne rzęsy. Wziąłem głębszy oddech i pocałowałem ją w te piękne, pełne, rozchylone lekko wargi. Odwzajemniła pocałunek i po chwili nasze usta wbijały się w siebie z wciąż rosnącą namiętnością. Jej ślina miała słodki smak, podobnie jak jej miękkie usta. Wsunęłam język do jej gardła, szybko zaczęła pieścić mnie w podobny sposób. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe, krew pulsowała w żyłach, mój penis stwardniał jeszcze bardziej. Ująłem dłońmi jej twarz; czułem atłasową skórę jej policzków i miękkość świeżo umytych włosów, które jeszcze pachniały pokrzywowym szamponem. Alice przygryzła moją dolną wargę i zaczęła ją lekko ssać. Tym razem puściłem jej twarz i przyciągnąłem ją do siebie. Znalazła się między moimi udami, jej kolana zsunęły się po moim kroczu. Objęła mój kark i jej usta przesunęły się po linii mojej szczęki. Drobne dłonie wplotły się w moje włosy, targając je lekko, ale z władczą drapieżnością. Odwzajemniałem jej pocałunki. Nagle schodek wydał mi się za ciasny. Alice musiała zgadnąć moje myśli, bo wstała lekko i pociągnęła mnie za sobą. Kiedy wyprostowałem się, górowałem nad nią o głowę, co jej absolutnie nie przeszkadzało, bo stanąwszy lekko na palcach, znowu dosięgła wargami moich ust. Jej ramiona objęły mnie w pasie, moje zaś powędrowały na jej twarde pośladki, które czułem wyraźnie przez materiał moich szortów należących teraz do Alice. Moje ciało marzyło tylko o jednym: żeby te szorty zerwać i wejść w nią chociażby na stojąco, ale umysł podpowiadał, abym jednak nacieszył się kobietą dłużej. Mieliśmy w końcu całą noc.

Objąłem Alice mocniej i podniosłem ją do góry. Patrząc jej prosto w błyszczące oczy, wniosłem ją na taras i rozejrzałem się dookoła. Noc i my. Dobrze. W ścianie naprzeciwko nas było duże okno o szerokim parapecie i tam właśnie posadziłem Alice. Za szybą było ciemno, ale widziałem zarysy zaciągniętych rolet. Nikt nas nie podejrzy, chociaż tak właściwie jakoś mnie to specjalnie nie obchodziło. Niech sobie patrzą i walą konie. Ja miałem coś lepszego.

Alice rozsunęła moją bluzę i zsunęła ją z moich ramion. Ubranie opadło bezszelestnie na ziemię za mną. Kobieta przyciągnęła mnie bliżej, jej usta zaczęły błądzić po moim nagim torsie i brzuchu. Poddałem się tej pieszczocie, czekając na moment, kiedy będę mógł się jej odwzajemnić tym samym. Położyłem dłonie na jej kolanach i zacisnąłem lekko palce. Powoli przesunąłem ręce wyżej po jej kształtnym udach. Wsunąłem palce pod jej spodenki, przesuwając je aż do jej pachwin. Jej język przesuwał się chciwie po linii mojego obojczyka. Kciukiem sięgnąłem do jej łechtaczki i dotknąłem jej kobiecości. Czułem jej miękkie, sztywne włosy łonowe, ciesząc się zarazem, że nie goli się tam, co zawsze bardzo mnie podniecało u kobiet. Wsunąłem w nią kciuk, czując jaka jest wilgotna i przyjemnie ciepła. Zacząłem powoli ją pieścić; jęknęła. Cofnąłem ręce. Niech ma orgazm, jak w nią wejdę całym sobą.

Uniosła ramiona do góry. Ściągnąłem z niej podkoszulek i rzuciłem go na ziemię. I wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem nago jej pełne, sprężyste piersi. Były piękniejsze niż sobie wyobrażałem. Moje dłonie od razu powędrowały na jej dekolt. Zacisnąłem lekko palce na jej piersiach i zacząłem ją pieścić. Sterczące, różowe sutki znalazły się między moimi palcami. Zbliżyłem do jednego z nich usta i zacząłem ssać delikatny koniuszek jej piersi. Jęknęła. Taką samą pieszczotą obdarzyłem jej drugą cudowną pierś. Uniosła się lekko i dostrzegłem, że mało sprawnie ściąga z siebie moje szorty; pomogłem jej. Po chwili była zupełnie naga, nie licząc butów; jej spojrzenie błagało o więcej. Dłonie niespokojnie sięgnęły do moich spodni, walcząc z suwakiem. Tym razem musiała poradzić sobie sama. Moje bojówki pociągnięty przez ciężar broni przy pasku sprawnie zsunęły się w dół. Obdarzyła mnie łakomym spojrzeniem i wygięła się jak kotka. Jej biodra dotknęły mojego podbrzusza. Czułem zapach jej ciała: subtelną nutkę potu i słodką, nęcącą woń jej kobiecości. Rozsunęła szerzej uda i objęła mnie nimi, splatając stopy za moimi plecami. Wsunąłem dłonie pod jej pośladki, unosząc ją lekko i wtedy w nią wszedłem jednym zdecydowanym ruchem. Jęknęła i objęła mnie za szyję.

Boże, dziękuję za kobiety! To Twoje najbardziej udane dzieło! Chwała Ci na wieki!

Zacząłem się poruszać, wchodząc w nią z każdym pchnięciem coraz głębiej i mocniej. Jęczała i wiła się w moim uścisku, zbliżając się do spełnienia wraz ze mną. Nasze ciała pokryły kropelki potu. Nie czuliśmy zupełnie chłodu nocy. Jej paznokcie zaczęły niespokojnie drapać moje plecy, z pewnością zostawiając na skórze czerwone ślady. Przyśpieszyłem; parapet pod Alice zaczął złowrogo trzeszczeć. Czułem zbliżające się szczytowanie i jego siłę.

- Carlos – wyjęczała sapiąc głośno moje imię.

Mój oddech także był głośny i przyśpieszony, z trudem łapałem powietrze.

- Alice, moja Alice…

Jej imię podziało jak zaklęcie w stylu „Sezamie, otwórz się", tylko że tym razem nie magiczny skarbiec stanął otworem, lecz ja doszedłem dokładnie w tym samym momencie, co Alice, która, żeby zdusić własny krzyk, wbiła zęby w moje ramię i ostre paznokcie w skórę na moich plecach. Eksplodowałem. Poczułem jak zadrżała razem ze mną i teraz nasze ciała drżały spazmatycznie nadal splecione w miłosnym uścisku w rytm mojego nasienia wlewającego się w jej gorące, pulsujące orgazmem wnętrze. Spełnienie miało potężną siłę, było jak fala tsunami, która nagle zalała mnie bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Wszystkie orgazmy przy masturbacji razem wzięte nie miały takiej siły jak przyjemność, którą doznałem kochając się z Alice.

Przez kilka minut trwaliśmy w tej samej pozycji, przytuleni do siebie, napawając się wzajemną bliskością. Serce Alice biło w tym samym rytmie co moje. Mogłem znowu doprowadzić ją do orgazmu, ale pragnąłem nacieszyć się ogromną siłą doznania, jakie mnie spotkało i przeszyło od palców u nóg po czubek głowy jak igła. Cudowna igła.

Wargi Alice musnęły mój policzek.

- Stopiłem lód? – zapytałem tuż przy jej uchu.

- W całości. – Jej głos nadal drżał z przyjemności.

Nogi kobiety osunęły się z moich pleców. Wyszedłem z niej powoli i sięgnąłem po spodnie. Założyłem je na siebie. W okolicach krocza było mi zrozumiale ciasno. Wyprostowałem się i spojrzałem na Alice. Ostrożnie zsunęła się z parapetu i założyła moje szorty. Na piersi wciągnęła na powrót mój podkoszulek. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Pójdę się przespać – powiedziała. – I odpocząć. Ale najpierw wezmę długi, zimny prysznic.

Zbliżyła się do mnie i pocałowała mnie delikatnie. Odwzajemniłem pocałunek.

- Dobranoc – rzuciłem za nią, kiedy ruszyła wzdłuż ściany do drzwi.

Zatrzymała się z dłonią na klamce.

- Raczej: dobra noc – zachichotała. – Oby kolejne też były tak dobre.

O to nie musisz się martwić, powiedziałem w myślach, posyłając Alice uśmiech.

Zniknęła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zostałem sam. Sięgnąłem po bluzę, ale nie było mi zimno. Może za jakąś godzinę jak orgazm przegrzmi w moim ciele, poczuję chłód nocy na pustyni. Teraz na to jeszcze za wcześnie.

Znowu usiadłem na swoim stopniu. Do rana zostały jakieś trzy, może cztery godziny i miałem zamiar wytrwać na warcie. To zadanie nie wydało mi się specjalnie trudne. Nie czułem zmęczenia, rozjaśniło mi się w głowie. Carlos Olivera w najlepszej formie. A to dzięki jednemu stosunkowi, jednemu aktowi seksualnemu, ale z Alice. Moją piękną Alice, którą już nigdy nie nazwę Królową Lodu i nikomu na to nie pozwolę.

Rankiem pierwsza na nogach była Jill. Wyszła na zewnątrz, trzaskając mocno drzwiami i przeciągnęła się jak kotka.

- Dobry – rzuciła, podchodząc do mnie i opierając się o balustradę; była w niezłym humorze.

- Dobry – odpowiedziałem. – Jak się spało?

- Nieźle – ziewnęła przeciągle. – To znaczy byłoby idealnie, gdyby Alice nie zachciało się łazić po nocy.

- Nie mogła spać? – zapytałem, chociaż dobrze znałem prawdę.

- Chyba coś w tym stylu. Idziesz zjeść śniadanie? Mogę cię zastąpić na posterunku.

No proszę, Jill potrafi być miła.

- Dzięki, skorzystam.

Po chwili byłem w środku. Wiedziony zapachem trafiłem do czegoś w rodzaju stołówki. Na kuchence stała parująca patelnia z jajecznicą. Od razu znalazłem talerz i włożyłem sobie sporą porcję. Zajęłam miejsce za stołem obok Motorka, który skwapliwe podał mi bochenek nieco twardego chleba.

- Nowy rekord – zakomunikował wyraźnie dumny z siebie. – W nocy zwaliłem konia osiem razy.

Wielkie mi co! Ja bzyknąłem Alice raz a porządnie, ale nie powiedziałem tego głośno.

- Daruj se, kurwa, takie teksty przy stole – syknął z naprzeciwka Fantomas; a reszta mężczyzn powtórowała.

- Zazdrośni, co? – Motorek roześmiał się mało przekonująco. – Ma się tę krzepę…

- Motorek, zamknij mordę. – Kosiarz zgromił go wzrokiem. – Albo na noc będziemy cię wiązać.

Wszyscy wybuchliśmy śmiechem na ten pomysł.

- Dzień dobry, panowie.

Do stołówki właśnie weszła Alice. Miała na sobie swoje ubrania. Wyglądała na wypoczętą i rześką.

- Dzień dobry, Alice – powiedzieliśmy równo jak uczniowie witający wyjątkowo lubianą nauczycielkę.

- Co jest do jedzenia? – zapytała, ale szybko znalazła patelnię i wzięła widelec. Oparła się plecami o kuchenkę i zaczęła pałaszować jajecznicę. – Carlos – zwróciła się nagle do mnie; podniosłem wzrok – twoje ubrania wyschły, więc rzuciłam je na twój plecak.

- Dzięki – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem, który odwzajemniła i mrugnęła mi konspiracyjnie. Pewnie zagada z Jill, żeby ta uprosiła Kosiarza o nocny postój. Wszyscy na tym skorzystamy, ale nasza dwójka najbardziej. Już nie mogłem się doczekać nocy. Chyba znowu wezmę wartę. Albo Alice weźmie. I tym razem będziemy kochali się dłużej, chociażby do rana.

Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na Alice. Moja piękna Alice. Ognista Królowa Mojego Serca.

KONIEC


End file.
